


Kiss Competition

by CrownedAnxietyAttack



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedAnxietyAttack/pseuds/CrownedAnxietyAttack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiddleford hadn’t felt so relaxed in a long time.  Stanford had decided that they were going to take a break today.  No portal.  No monsters.  No journal.  Fiddleford couldn’t be any happier.  He took in a deep breath and sighed happily, snuggling closer to Ford.  He was sitting in Ford’s lap with his legs hanging over the arm of the armchair, the brunette’s arm wrapped around his waist and Fiddleford’s arms encircling his neck.  They were sharing a novel that, admittedly, the blonde hadn’t even been reading.  He was too distracted by Ford’s soothing heartbeat and deep breathing to care about the book.  Stanley sat on the floor, sitting between his brother’s legs as he played solitaire with his favorite deck of cards.  Fiddleford smiled and laid his head down on Ford’s shoulder, his heart soaring in his chest when Ford pressed his lips against Fiddleford’s temple and rested his cheek on the his head.  He loved days like this.</p>
<p>“Which one of us is the best kisser?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Competition

Fiddleford hadn’t felt so relaxed in a long time. Stanford had decided that they were going to take a break today. No portal. No monsters. No journal. Fiddleford couldn’t be any happier. He took in a deep breath and sighed happily, snuggling closer to Ford. He was sitting in Ford’s lap with his legs hanging over the arm of the armchair, the brunette’s arm wrapped around his waist and Fiddleford’s arms encircling his neck. They were sharing a novel that, admittedly, the blonde hadn’t even been reading. He was too distracted by Ford’s soothing heartbeat and deep breathing to care about the book. Stanley sat on the floor, sitting between his brother’s legs as he played solitaire with his favorite deck of cards. Fiddleford smiled and laid his head down on Ford’s shoulder, his heart soaring in his chest when Ford pressed his lips against Fiddleford’s temple and rested his cheek on the his head. He loved days like this.

“Which one of us is the best kisser?”

Stanford and Fiddleford blinked as their peaceful afternoon was interrupted with possibly the oddest question ever asked. The two pulled out slightly from their cuddle and stared at each other, then glanced down at Stan. Stan could feel their gaze on his back and he peaked over his shoulder. Upon seeing their confused and slightly worried looks he smiled and tilted his head back, resting his head on Fiddleford’s thigh and peering up at them. “What? I’m serious. I wanna know which one of us is the best kisser,” Stan said.

“…I’m probably going to regret asking this but, why?” Ford asked. Stan shrugged in reply.

“I just wanna know. A man can only play solitaire for so long before he get’s bored,” he said with a shrug. Ford snickered at his brother’s words as Fiddleford rolled his eyes.

“Is all you think about sex and making out?” Fiddleford asked mockingly.

Stan smirked at him and winked, “You say that like it’s a bad thing, babe.” Fiddleford blushed at the brunette’s blunt tongue as his brother chuckled.

“All flirting aside, how would you even be able to measure someone’s ability to kiss and whether one was better than the other?” Ford asked with a soft smile. They sat in a long silence, all three of them contemplating Ford’s question.

“First one to get the other’s hard wins?” Stan stated bluntly.

“ _STANLEY_!” Fiddleford snapped, face growing red as Ford busted up laughing.

“I’m game. Things were hitting a dry spell in the book anyways,” Ford said, snapping the book closed and setting it aside. Stan grinned toothily at his brother and winked at him, making Ford smirk back. These two were always trouble when they agreed on something. Fiddleford dropped his arms from around Ford’s neck and crossed them over his chest and he glanced between the two disapprovingly.

“Are you two really going to do this?” he asked with a frown. Stan smirked and pushed himself up and turned to rest on his knees between Ford’s legs, a hand resting on each of his knees as he leaned in close. A blush dusted Fiddleford’s cheeks as he approached, his handsome face nearing the blonde’s. Stan’s eyes zeroed in on his lips, subconsciously licking his own as he came closer and closer. Fiddleford’s breathing hitched when Stan’s lips were only a few inches away and his body started to melt. He parted his lips and tilted his head as he leaned forward to connect their lips. But Stan turned his head at the last second and approached his brother, the two smirking at each other as they pressed their foreheads together and stared deeply into each other’s eyes.

“I’d never give up a chance to kiss something this fine,” Stan purred. A chuckle rumbled in Ford’s throat as he raised a hand to brush his fingers through his brother’s hair, cupping the back of his head and pressing their faces closer.

“Flattery won’t help you win,” Ford purred back.

Stan smirked and tilted his head, pressing their lips together in contact, but not technically a kiss. “I don’t need to flirt to win,” Stan said with an enticing tone, making sure that his lips pressed against his brother’s with each syllable. Fiddleford swallowed dryly as he watched the two tease each other. It was times like this that Fiddleford was reminded that before him, it was just those two against the world. They had a long history. They shared things. First kisses. First handjobs. First blowjobs. The first, **_first_**. They knew each other’s bodies and minds as well as they did their own. It should’ve made Fiddleford feel like an outsider, but it only made his heart beat faster and his body to become warm. _Very warm_. Stan smirked at his brother one last time before tilting his head and sliding his eyes closed as he kissed his brother for real. Ford’s eyes closed and he hummed as they kissed, tangling his fingers in Stan’s long hair as their kiss slowly heated. Stan’s hands roamed up Ford’s legs as he leaned in closer, his pudgy stomach pressing against Fiddleford’s hip and making the blonde bite his lip. His sparkling light blue eyes watched greedily as Stan’s hands roamed onto his thighs, squeezing and massaging the shapely legs as he chewed on his brother’s bottom lip. Ford let out a quiet growl and he tugged on his brother’s thick locks, making Stan smirk. They opened their mouths in unison and their tongue brushed as they deepened their kiss. Fiddleford covered his mouth with his hand and whined as he watched to two get more intimate. Stan now had his brother’s black t-shirt tight in his clutches as his other hand moved up further and further on Fiddleford’s inner thigh until his pinky brushed the seam on his crotch. “Ah,” a mild groan fell from Fiddleford’s mouth, which he stopped by biting down on his knuckle. The twins took no notice of his slip up as their hungry kiss turned into a desperation for each other’s touch. Fiddleford’s thighs trembled as Stan continued to touch his thighs while he climbed onto the armchair, his knees resting on the very edge of the chair as he pulled Ford towards him. Ford’s fingers tightened in Stan’s hair as his other hand roamed over his plump and muscular form. Fiddleford closed his eyes and whined as he covered the front of his pants with his hand, a wild blush eating at his cheeks. The twins finally pulled out of their kiss, gasping and panting as they stared in each other’s eyes hungrily, licking and biting their abused lips.

“I think we all lost,” Ford panted, still tightly grasping the small of his brother’s back. Stan pursed his lips and tilted his head slightly.

“Well, if you want, we could split hairs. I know I’m pretty excited, but I might not be the _most_ excited,” Stan said, glancing down at his own clothed erection. Fiddleford and Ford both glanced down at his crotch and visibly swallowed.

“I think I’m gonna have to check you guys,” Stan said, biting his bottom lip eagerly. His hand slid down Ford’s lean and fit body, Ford’s chest puffing out as goosebumps raised on his skin from his touch, his breath shortening in excitement. Fiddleford groaned as he watched Stan’s hand cup the front of his brother’s jeans and gently squeeze the sizable bulge in his pants. Ford curse as he threw his head back and let out a soft moan, his hips gently rocking forward into the touch. “Hmmm, that’s pretty hard. All we did was kiss, Fordie,” Stan teased. Ford’s dark brown eyes were almost completely black as he stared down at his brother when he raised his head and smirked.

“Instead of getting onto me, why don’t you yell at Fiddleford? He looks like he’s suffering more than me,” Ford commented, glancing down at the blonde’s covered crotch. Stan followed his gaze and smirked when he saw that the blonde was covering himself with his hand. Stan leaned forward and wrapped his arms lazily around Ford’s neck to keep himself from falling with the added bonus of making Fiddleford blush harder at the sibling contact.

“What are you hiding there, Fiddy?” Stan teased, his words emphasized by the toothy grin on Ford’s face. Fiddleford blushed and brought his other hand down to cover himself.

“It-it’s nothing of your concern,” Fiddleford stuttered. The twins glanced at each other before laughing loudly. Stan pulled away from his brother and sank down to his knees on the floor, once again between Stanford’s legs. Fiddleford gasped in surprise when Ford moved him to sit with his back pressed against his chest, arms wrapped tightly around him as Stan placed his hands on the blonde’s knees and spread his legs wide. Fiddleford blushed harder and closed his eyes, too embarrassed to look either of them in the eye. Stan chuckled as his hands slipped up his thighs, fingers gently wrapping around his wrists as he gently tugged at his hands.

“Aw, don’t hide from me, Fiddleford. I wanna see,” Stan purred. Ford’s large hands spread wide on his chest and stomach, making the blonde’s breath hitch and for goosebumps to rise on his skin. Stan pulled his arms apart and Fiddleford whined as his bulge was revealed. The twins started to drool at the sight. Fiddleford was much harder than either had expected and…was that pre-cum seeping through? Stan groaned and rested his head on Ford’s hand on top of Fiddleford’s stomach. “Fuck that’s sexy. He’s gonna kill me someday, Ford,” Stan murmured. Ford hummed in agreement. Stan swallowed before lowering himself so his head was right between Fiddleford’s legs, hovering above his clothed erection.

“St-Stan, what are you doing?” Fiddleford stuttered. Stan didn’t reply. When Fiddleford was about to repeat his question, Stan’s mouth pawed at his trapped erection, his tongue running up the seem and lapping at the pre-cum staining the front of his pants. “Shit! St-Stan! What are you doing!” Fiddleford gasped, his hips jerking into the touch as his face caught on fire.

“You should know what,” Stan said, all signs of teasing gone from his voice. Fiddleford swallowed dryly. He wasn’t playing a game anymore, he was serious. Fiddleford bit the inside of his cheek and watched as Stan’s hands neared his belt buckle, his fingers brushing over the cold metal and smooth leather. Ford’s lips pressed against the corner of the blonde’s jaw and slowly moved down, littering soft kisses on his warm skin. Fiddleford bit his lip at the sensation and tilted his head to expose more skin for the brunette to take as his own. Stan slowly undid the blonde’s belt, littering his own kisses on Fiddleford’s exposed hips and stomach, courtesy of his brother who raised the end of his shirt higher as he nipped at Fiddleford’s neck. Stan finished playing with the belt and moved his fingers down to the button on his pants, smoothly popping it open. Fiddleford let out a groan as his pants loosened on his hips and allowed _certain things_ more room to grow. Stan took hold of the zipper and slowly pulled it down, tooth by tooth revealing what laid beneath. Ford bit down on Fiddleford’s neck, making the blonde moan as he sucked on the sensitive skin. Stan kissed along his stomach before running out of skin, but that didn’t stop him. He left soft kisses on his brother’s hand, nipping at the knuckles as he finished pulling down the zipper. Fiddleford groaned and blushed as he felt his cock stir, the head peaking out of his underwear. Stan pressed one final kiss to Ford’s hand and then pulled back and gazed at Fiddleford’s crotch, smiling smugly. “Look at him, Ford,” Stan said, hooking a finger on the band of his underwear and puling it down as far as he could to reveal more of the blonde’s cock. Ford let go of Fiddleford’s neck, the blonde shivering when his breath ghosted over his wet and slightly abused skin. Ford groaned upon seeing just how hard Fiddleford was and rocked his hips, grinding against the small of his back.

“Fuck. Do something about it,” Ford snapped. Stan smirked. His brother was getting antsy.

“Lift him up, his clothes are in the way,” Stan ordered. As soon as those words left his mouth, Ford grabbed Fiddleford’s waist and hoisted him up, making the blonde blush and frown. It annoyed him to no end that even though his was an inch or two taller than Ford, he could easily pick him up whenever he wanted. But he wasn’t given much time to be angry before his pants and underwear were down by his ankles and Stan’s hands were on his erection. Fiddleford gasped and threw his head back on Ford’s shoulder as Stan slowly stroked his cock, brushing his thumb over the head and pressing the tip.

“Sh-shit,” Fiddleford groaned. He turned his head to face Ford’s neck and panted heavily on his skin. He rocked his hips into Stan’s hand, moaning as goosebumps spread on his skin. He ground back against Ford who spat a curse through his teeth. Stan smirked and stroked his cock one last time before letting go and standing.

“I’m gonna need that chair,” Stan said, grabbing the front of his jeans and popping open the button and yanking down the zipper. Fiddleford wished he’d been that fast with his pants.

“Wh-what for?” Fiddleford panted. Stan smiled and turned his gaze to Ford. His mouth was slightly open as he panted, his pupils blown wide and an excited blush dusting his cheeks. Ford pushed Fiddleford off his lap, forcing him to stand, and stood up with him. Fiddleford was still confused, but allowed Ford to move him aside so Stan could sit down. He sat on the edge of the chair with his jeans slightly pulled down, Fiddleford blushing at the sight of the brunette’s erection. Ford smirked down at him and drapped an arm over Fiddleford’s shoulders.

“No underwear? Aren’t you a brave soul,” he teased.

Fiddleford blushed when he noticed that Ford was right. He wasn’t wearing underwear. Stan smirked and shrugged as he stroked himself, spread pre-cum along his thick cock. “I know Fids likes it when I do that,” he said, looking the blonde right in the eyes. Fiddleford blushed harder. He was right. He did like that. “You’re over dressed, Ford,” Stan commented. Ford snorted and reached down to undo his pants, letting his cock slip out. Fiddleford blushed. He still didn’t understand what Stan was going to do, but it seemed like it was going to be wild. Stan licked his lips and grabbed their hips, leading them closer. Fiddleford raised his brow before his eyes widened. _Oh_. Stan grabbed their cocks and stroked them in unison, loving Ford’s quiet hiss and Fiddleford’s muffled moan. Looks like he finally figured out what he was going to do. Stan leaned forward, his lips nearing Fiddleford’s cock, and licked his lips one last time before kissing the head of his cock. Fiddleford took in a deep breath as one hand clawed at Ford’s hip and the other slid through Stan’s hair. Stan hummed in appreciation and slowly licked the underside of Fiddleford’s cock then licked and gently scrapped his teeth on the head. His spare hand slowly stroked his brother who was eagerly rolling his hips into the touch. Stan kissed the head of his cock one last time before parting his lips and slowly taking the blonde into his mouth. Fiddleford moaned and tightened his grip on Stan’s hair, using every ounce of his strength to not thrust into his soft, wet mouth.

“Shitshit _shit_ ,” Fiddleford gasped, his nails digging into Ford’s hip. Stan slowly bobbed his head, his tongue tracing over veins as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked. Fiddleford moaned as he threw his head back and glanced over at Ford. He wasn’t doing much better. He bared his clenched teeth as his hips stuttered under Stan’s expert hand. He groaned as he watched his brother take Fiddleford’s cock, his eyes hungry and dark. Stan pulled back all the way, licking the tip, and then swallowed him whole, his lips stretched over the base of Fiddleford’s cock and his nose buried in his pubes. Fiddleford’s face burned as he became lightheaded and moaned loudly. Stan swallowed, his throat massaging the blonde’s cock.

And that’s when Fiddleford lost all control.

He pulled his hips back and slammed into Stan’s mouth, moaning at the pleasure. Stan groaned at the harsh treatment and urged Fiddleford to do it again by swallowing. “Fuck yes! Ah! Shit, you’re such a slut,” Fiddleford purred, the words rolling off his tongue without a thought. Stan moaned. He was a fan of insults. Especially ones from Fiddleford. A heavy stream of encouragement fell from Fiddleford’s lips as he trusted into Stan’s mouth, his cock hitting the back of the brunette’s throat. Stan hummed again and Fiddleford couldn’t stop himself. “Shit! Stan, I-I’m gonna-ngh! I’m gonna come!” he shouted, blushing hard at his own words. Stan swallowed him hard, silently encouraging him. Fiddleford bit his lip and moaned as he came. Stan smirked around his cock and eagerly swallowed his cum, enjoying how it filled his throat. He sucked one last time and pulled off Fiddleford’s cock, cum dripping from his mouth. Stan gently coughed and swallow what was left of the cum in his throat and smirked up at Fiddleford. He licked his lips and winked at Fiddleford.

“Thank you for your donation,” he chuckled, voice rough from their activities. Fiddleford frowned and blushed at his words and shoved his head away.

“Shut up, don't be gross,” he replied. Stan laughed and shrugged. Stan turned his gaze to Ford who was panting heavily, eyes half lidded and his cock dripping pre-cum.

“Aw, does my bro need to come, too?” Stan purred. Ford looked down at Stan but said nothing. Stan smirked and slowly stroked his brother’s heavy erection. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Do you wanna come in your little brother’s mouth? Do you want to make me swallow every last drop? Hm?” Stan asked, tapping Ford’s dick on his lips.

He got his answer when Ford’s fingers slid through his hair and directed his mouth to his cock, making his tongue brush over the tip. Stan chuckled and closed his mouth around the head and slowly bobbed along Ford’s swollen cock. It was already twitching and tasted of pre-cum, both making Stan’s cock jump in excitement. Stan moaned and reached down to stroke himself.

Fiddleford couldn’t believe the two were making him hard again. Ford moaned and tugged on Stan’s hair, his way of signalling that he was close. Fiddleford found that out through experience. Stan moaned and quickened his pace as Ford began to pant harder.

“Fuck, _Lee_ ,” Ford gasped.

Stan moaned loudly and his own hips stuttered as his came, cum splashing onto his hand and staining his clothes. Ford came shortly after, filling his throat and moaning loudly. If they had neighbors, they’d be in huge trouble. Stan continued to swallow until every last drop was gone and pulled off of Ford. Stan collapsed in the chair, panting loudly as his body tingled.

“God I love you guys,” Stan said. Ford laughed as Fiddleford smiled. Stan raised his hand and stared at the cum on his fingers. One by one he sucked his own cum from the dirty digits before relaxing in the chair, completely exhausted. He didn’t notice how his brother and Fiddleford were staring at him, desperately wanting another go.

“We love you too,” Ford said, leaning down to give Stan a kiss on the lips, making Stan blush and smile.

“We need to get cleaned up,” Fiddleford said, frowning down at himself.

The boys nodded and Ford helped Stan to his feet. As they headed towards the bathroom, Stan got a certain look on his face. One said that he was struggling with a hard question. “What’s wrong?” Fiddleford asked. Stan saw their concerned looks and smirked.

“Nothing. Just wondering which one of us is the best at sex,” he said with a shrug.

Ford and Fiddleford stopped in their tracks, staring at the brunette with wide eyes. Stan cackled evilly and continued walking, putting a little extra sway in his hips just for their benefit.


End file.
